sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sansha War Supply Complex
thumbVorkommen: LowSec, NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Subkapital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Sansha-Kriegsversorgungskomplex Popup beim Anflug: Sansha's War Supply Complex was built as a direct countermeasure to CONCORD's increased emphasis on curbing the influence of Sansha's Nation.The compound contains a lot of basic armaments and supplies. It is sturdy and well defended. DED Threat Assessment: 6 of 10 Wer den Komplex schnell fliegen will, kann sich den zweiten Abschnitt (Supply Pit) sparen und vom ersten gleich in den dritten weiterwarpen. Zwar findet man im zweiten Abschnitt einen Chip, der vorgibt, für den dritten Abschnitt notwendig zu sein (Product Park Passcard), aber es geht auch ohne. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Sansha War Supply Complex 1Popup beim Warp-In: The Check-in Decks of Sansha's War Supply are guarded by a tight group of pirate vessels. Some firepower is required to bash through to the gates. Gegner *1 Boss Battleship (Sansha Corpse Collector) *7 Battleships (Centus Mutant Lord/Savage Lord) *4 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Hellhound) *4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Manslayer) Es gibt 2 Beschleunigungstore. Das linke Tor geht in den optionalen Supply Pit hinab, das rechte führt in den Produkt Park hoch. Das Tor zum Produkt Park entriegelt erst nach Abschuss aller Schiffe, das zum Supply Pit ist von Anfang an offen. Der Sansha Corpse Collector lässt keine aussergewöhnliche Beute fallen. Strukturen: Die Bunker lassen bei Abschuss selten einen Container mit Munition fallen. Die Charge Ammunition Storage enthalten jeweils 100 Schuss Billigstmunition. Zweiter Abschnitt - Supply Pit thumb|Sansha War Supply Complex 2Popup beim Warp-In: Here, Sansha's 'True Creations' store some of the products manufactured in the complex. A tightly built city called simply "The Pit" is heavily guarded by a number of small frigates and cruisers. '' ''DED experts have described the area's patrol routines as flawed and their command as panicky and incompetent. Gruppe 1 ''- ca 10 km, sofort Aggro'' *2 Battleships - Beacon Watch (Centus Mutant Lord/Savage Lord) *2 Battlecruiser - Beacon Watch (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) Gruppe 2 ''- ca 50 km, vorerst passiv'' *3 Battleships - Perimeter Watch (Centus Mutant Lord/Savage Lord) Gruppe 3 ''- ca. 50 km, vorerst passiv'' *1 Boss Battleship - Supply Headman (Centus Beast Lord) *2 Battleships (Centus Mutant Lord/Savage Lord) *2 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *5 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Hellhound) *2 Destroyer (Centior Misshape) *5 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Manslayer) Es gibt verschiedene Container in diesem Abschnitt. Ihr Inhalt ist aber wenig wertvoll. Hier der Vollständigkeit halber eine Auflistung: *2 Cache Container (je 1 Drohne) *2 Charge Ammunition Storage (je 100 Billigstmunition) *2 Cruise Missile Storage (je 100 Cruise Missiles) *2 Drone Sensor Storage (je 1 Defunct Drone Sensor Module) *1 Main Supply Storage (Product Park Passcard, irgendein Modul) Sonstige Strukturen: keine Beute Das Beschleunigungstor führt zurück in den ersten Abschnitt. Dritter Abschnitt - Produkt Park thumb|Sansha War Supply Complex 3Popup beim Warp-In: The so called "Product Park" is where the complex's most vigorous mining operations take place. '' ''Structures built into asteroids house the pre-processing and manufacture of crude parts before being shipped further into the complex. Gruppe 1 ''- ca 10 km, sofort Aggro'' *3 Battleships (Centus Mutant Lord/Savage Lord) Gruppe 2 ''- ca 50 km, vorerst passiv'' *2 Battleships - Centus Special Unit (Centus Overlord/Savage Lord) *1 Battlecruiser - Centum Special Unit (Centatis Phantasm) *1-2 Destroyer - Centii Special Unit (Centior Cannibal/Misshape) Gruppe 3 ''- ca 70 km, vorerst passiv'' *3 Battlecruiser - Supply Watch (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) Gruppe 4 ''- ca. 50 km, vorerst passiv'' *1 Boss Battleship (True Creation's Park Overseer) *7 Battleships (Centus Mutant Lord/Plague Lord/Savage Lord) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *2 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *1 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Hellhound) *2 Destroyer (Centior Cannibal/Misshape) *2 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Manslayer) Die Small Armory und die beiden Pressure Silos hinterlassen bei Abschuss jeweils einen Container mit etwas Beute - aber nichts Wertvolles. Der True Creation's Park Overseer hinterlässt manchmal Faction-Gegenstände. Sonstige Strukturen: keine Beute. Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Sansha War Supply Complex 4Popup: The Centus Creations station is built in the remnants of a massive asteroid. It is where the Centus Sansha mass-produce the largest components of ships and other equipment. Gegner *1 Boss Battleship (Effotber's Transit Overseer) *11 Battleships (Centus Savage Lord/Plague Lord) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *7 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *7 Destroyer (Centior Cannibal/Misshape) Auch der Effotber's Transit Overseer hinterlässt keine aussergewöhnliche Beute. Strukturen: keine Beute. Fünfter Abschnitt thumb|Sansha War Supply Complex 5Popup: From here, Asunula Aarikken, True Creations' assembly manager, spearheads the mass production of war supplies for Sansha's Nation. Modified Solar Harvesters harvest natural deadspace-energy storms and channel the energy they collect towards a high-tech and luxurious manufacturing station. Gegner *2 Sansha Cruise Missile Battery *1 Faction Battleship (Overseer Skomener Effotber) *1 Battleship - Dome Centus Control (Centus Savage Lord) *2 Battlecruiser - Dome Centum Control (Centatis Phantasm) *2 Destroyer - Dome Centii Control (Centior Cannibal/Devourer/Misshape) *1 Battleship - Centus Beacon Patrol (Centus Beast Lord/Savage Lord) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *6 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Savage Lord) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *9 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *7 Destroyer (Centior Cannibal/Devourer) Overseer Skomener Effotber hat einen recht guten Armor Repairer, er benötigt mindestens 700 DPS, damit er zugrunde geht. In seinem Wrack findet man dann ein 19th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (um die 51 Mio ISK wert). Deneben liegen mit etwas Glück True Sansha und/oder gar A-Type Faction Module. Die Station, die zwischen den beiden blauen Wolkenin dem Felsgeflecht verborgen ist, kann abgeschossen werden. Sie hinterlässt einige Handelsgüter-Drogen (nicht benutzbar, nur tw. illegale Handelsgüter). Aus diesem Komplex kann ''keine ''Eskalation ausgelöst werden. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site